


Diaries Of A Party Boy

by GunsIn_TheSummertime



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsIn_TheSummertime/pseuds/GunsIn_TheSummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely boy gets introduced into a world of sex and drugs. It seems fun at first, but problems run deeper than you'd first expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaries Of A Party Boy

“What’s a boy like doing in a place like this?”

Frozen for a second, the boy looked over to the man speaking to him. He was a bit surprised that someone noticed him. He was a bit of the shy, quiet type. He never made a big entrance. He stuck to the side lines, carefully watching everyone. But he was noticed for the first time in the while by someone else. 

 

“I… I needed a break from all the noise…” The boy, Ivan, said in a soft voice. The noise he was speaking of was the party that was going on outside the doors. A loud rave, everyone dancing, singing, getting high. You could smell the sweat and the strong liquor in the air. The energy was high, as if no was ready to settle down.

And for an introvert like Ivan, it was to much. He needed to escape it. He couldn’t handle it. He needed to get out. But he couldn’t leave, he came with his close friend, who was his ride. His friend thought he needed a night out, and dragged him along. Ivan was taken to an underground rap concert. But it was all too much, and he wasn’t used to it. 

Moving past the crowds, he found the area with bathrooms and other rooms. Looking at the many doors, he picked the one closest to him, praying that he could go inside. His pale, shaking hands grasped the doorknob and swung it open. 

Inside was a large room, huge sofas and a fancy, glass table. People were sitting down everywhere, laughing and chatting. The smell the weed lingered in the air, you could probably get high off of it. But the aura of the room was much more relaxed. It seemed to be a place where people took a break to chill and smoke. 

Closing the door behind him, he was happy that he had somewhere to hide in. A few people looked over to see who opened the door, but everyone returned to do what they were doing before. No one minded or payed him any attention, he just seemed as an average guy at the party, like the rest of them. 

Soft R&B playing in the room added to the calm vibe. He was happy for it, a place to rest. Taking a seat on the sofa, there wasn’t many on it. Just one man to the side, bending over to the table, rolling a joint. Ivan didn’t pay him any mind as he looked down at his phone, checking the time. It was only eleven o'clock. The Russian felt like he was going to be there for a while. 

But, he was finally noticed by someone. 

Someone with dark tan skin. It looked so smooth and natural. It definitely wasn’t a fake tan. His amber eyes, with a yellow-copper tint, stood out. Ivan glanced at them for a bit before taking in the rest of his features. His hair was a bright burgundy color, that was dyed. His hair style however, reminded him of a man he was seeing. It was actually exactly like it, there was even a huge cowlick that stood up.

‘Just like Alfred’s… That’s so weird…’ He thought. 

On his full lips were two silver snake bite piercings. His eyes also caught one on his right eyebrow and a few on his ears. The man had tattoos to match, as you could see them on his strong arms. Ivan looked down his body, seeing the black and red ink. There was symbols and words he couldn’t make out at the moment. But all he knew as that the man had a bad-boy feel to him. He wasn’t the type he hung out with often. 

His aesthetic was rather mysterious. And he couldn’t lie about how he found it attractive. 

“This ain’t your scene, is it?” The man asked, raising his pierced eyebrow. A small grin was on his face since he knew he was right. He could tell just from his looks and body language. A pair of jeans with converse sneakers. A simple pink scarf and open sweater, that showed a white button down. Ivan looked misplaced, as if he should be in book club meeting at the moment. His body language was timid and nervous, obviously uncomfortable. 

“Yeah… I came with a friend. He thought I needed a fun night out… But this isn’t what I imagined…” Ivan started to play with his sweater sleeve, an old habit of his. His nerves were acting up, even more since a handsome man was speaking to him. 

“What’s your name?” The darker man asked, raising an eyebrow since he found an interest in him. 

“Ivan.”

“Ivan…” He repeated back, letting his name roll off his tongue. He could hear his accent, and was curious where the boy was from. “Where you from?”

“Russia… Born and raised. I moved down here with my family a few years ago.”

'My family…’ Ivan thought, the reminder making him sad. He made it sound like his parents and sisters came down with him, but in reality he just moved in with an aunt and uncle. It was after a certain event, but he didn’t like talking about it. 

“So you a snow bunny?”

Ivan finally let out a laugh with a smile, liking his joke. It as the first smile he gave the entire night. Under all the chaos, it was nice to have someone to chat with. He put his hands in the middle of his lap, leaning in a bit. 

“There’s that smile!” He cheered, glad he finally got to see it. 

“That’s one way you could say it…” Ivan said, still smiling. He asked ask a question back, “What’s your name?”

“Me? I’m Allen.” He purred, still grinning at the Russian. His fingers were still playing with the joint he rolled. Allen lifted it up, offering it to Ivan.

“Ever tried it?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“No, no!” Ivan replied, shaking his head quickly. He only had a few friends who smoke, and he wasn’t really around them whenever they were high. Drugs made him nervous, since he was drilled at a young age about how horrible they were. He had only been offered it once. 

“I ain’t surprised. Wanna try some? I promise it’s fun.” He offered, trying to convince him. Allen was curious to see what he was like high. A part of him wanted to get the good boy to have fun for the night. He found him adorable, he like his shyness. Ivan was different than the rest of his crew. 

Allen’s soothing voice and relaxed vibe was alluring. Something he wanted to go with and listen too. Opening his mouth and saying no, he did what he had practiced before. Those classes about peer pressure were coming up in his mind. 

“Oh come on! Just one hit. You seem very nervous. It’s relaxing as fuck.” He gave a charming smile, hoping that he could get him to say yes. 

Ivan had to admit that he didn’t want to be lame. Someone was paying attention to him, which didn’t happen often. Someone was offering to have a good time with him. The Russian was never good at saying no, and was easy to convince. He was young, and hoped that one day that trait would change. 

Feeling conflicted, his heart started to beat harder. His eyes looked over to Allen’s face, taking in his appearance. He was so attractive, and he wanted to keep his attention. 

“I… guess I could try it. Just once.” 

Cheering and grabbing his lighter, he went to light it. “That’s a boy. I’ll let you go first.” He let it burn for a moment, watching the small spark. 

“What’s it like to be high…?” Ivan asked, wanting to know before he tried it. His heart rate was up, he could feel it against his chest easily. The nerves were running through his body, as he started to rethink his answer.

“With weed? Everyone’s different, you know? I always feel hella relaxed… And things become, like, more clear? It’s hard to explain and shit, but I like it.” 

Allen extended his right arm behind Ivan’s shoulders. Trying to be slick, he gently placed his hand on the end of his shoulder, lightly rubbing his upper arm. His goal was to give him soft touches, and be calming. He could tell that the paler boy was already in his grasp. 

Using his free hand, he lifted it up to Ivan’s lips. “Just take a small puff. You gotta hold it in for a second, and then blow it out. And- try not to cough.”

Looking at the joint, he was frozen for a second. Thoughts raced through his head on if he should do it or not. What if something happened? What if the dude was sketchy? What if he takes advantage of him?

Worry and anxiety filled his brain, but he decided just to go through with it. Get it over already. Leaning in, he wrapped his pink lips around the brown paper. Taking a small breath, he held it in for a few seconds. Closing his eyes and letting it out, smoke surrounded him. 

While exhaling, he did start to cough, to his embarrassment. Holding his elbow to his face, he coughed into it. His face was starting to get red. 'I can’t even smoke without looking stupid.’ He thought, sitting up straight. His lungs started to feel odd as they took and released the smoke. 

Allen started to laugh, pulling Ivan closer as he kept rubbing his upper arm. “I told you not to choke on it- Ha! It’s okay though, tons of people do it.” He said, trying to reassure him. The man couldn’t help himself from grinning so much, he thought that Ivan was cute. How he was so inexperienced with this, and seemed at awe with it. Even though weed was so basic and a popular drug, it was so taboo to Ivan, and he felt a bit… naughty. 

Allen guessed that he felt that way from his words and body language. He came off as so innocent, it was adorable; and he felt like he was ruining it. That’s probably what made it even more fun for him. He should’ve felt a bit guilty for it, but that was an emotion he was lacking at the moment. 

“When does it kick in…?” Ivan asked, looking around the room. He wasn’t sure if he felt weird yet, he was trying to keep his thoughts straight.

“Give it a few minutes.” Allen responded, holding the joint to his lips. Taking in a drag, he leaned his head back on the edge of the sofa. Blowing out the smoke, it made a cloud over him. Ivan watched as it lingered and disappeared in the air. Looking around, he saw that so many were doing the same. 

“I don’t really feel anything…” He said, glancing around still. He was so unsure of how to feel. This was all new and different. Allen lifted up to joint to his lips, offering another hit. “Here, try it again.” 

Ivan put it in between his lips, taking in another breath. Holding it in, the toxic smoke left his mouth. The new feeling that was going on in his lungs made him quiet for a moment. 

After a few minutes of silence, Ivan did start to feel more relax. Some of the nerves started to wash away, as a feeling of lightness started. His eyes were fixated on a painting in the room. The colors, they seemed so vibrant to him. He never noticed it before. Some things in general started to catch his eyes. The sound of the music, the smell of the room, the motions of everyone. It started to become clearer. He also noticed Allen’s arm, and how it was wrapped nicely around his shoulder. It felt nice, he liked it. A part of him carved touch. He wanted to be held, and there was someone there at the moment, who was willing.

Ivan slowly rested his head on Allen’s shoulder, accepting his embrace. He grinned down at him, happy that he was allowed to hold him.

“You okay there?” He asked, wanting to check up on him. He wasn’t sure if he was being quiet because of his personality, or if something was up.

“Yeah I’m fine… I feel really relaxed… And less nervous… I like it…” He admitted, closing his eyes. 

“Told you so.” 

Ivan let the sound of Allen’s voice fill his ears. He was starting to notice the tune of his words more. The way he spoke slowly, at a low tone. But it was still masculine and deep. It became more and more soothing and addictive by the second. He wanted to hear it more. It was such a contrast to another man’s voice. 

A soft vibration was felt on his backside. Knowing it was his phone, he reached for it and looked at who was texting him. ’Speak of the devil.’ He thought, noticing it was Alfred. He didn’t really want to talk to him at the moment, which was a first. He would usually text him back in a heartbeat. He was always eager to interact with him. But someone else was taking his attention for the night. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” Allen asked him, noticing the name and the heart next to it. Did he have a man already? And if he did, what was he doing here alone? Questions popped in his head that he wanted answered. 

“No… He’s just a guy I talk too… He says he’s 'not ready for a relationship’.” Ivan replied slowly, unhappy with what he said. His eyes looked down at the floor, noticing the detail of the hardwood floor.

“So… You like his side hoe or something’?” He asked bluntly, but then a second after, wishing he hadn’t said that. By Ivan’s body language he could already tell that he wasn’t happy with their status.

Instead of defending Alfred or himself, he nodded his head and sighed. “Yeah… That’s all I am.” It was true, and he had to accept that. He liked the man a lot, he thought he was sweet and funny. He loved how outgoing he was, even if he was too much at times. Ivan loved the attention and the feeling of someone caring about him. 

But Alfred had said that he wasn’t ready for a relationship. That he wanted to stay single for a bit. 'I’m young and all. But! I really like you, and I like hanging out and stuff. I can totally see us in the future!’ He had said. Ivan being the person he was, clung on the piece of hope that they could have something. He’d still hang out and hook up with him. Maybe if he stood around enough, maybe if learned how to kiss and make love better, Alfred would stick around. 

Ivan started to feel more stupid as he thought about it. He knew what he was, and he knew what Alfred was doing. He was keeping Ivan in the fridge, saving him for when he wanted to be monogamous. But he couldn’t blame Alfred for it. He was young, attractive, and great to be around. He was energetic extrovert, people were drawn to him. If he was Alfred, he’d might rethink of being in a relationship right away. Alfred was a free spirit, and he loved it most of the time. Except when the free spirit wouldn’t stay along with him. 

“Well he sounds stupid. You seem so sweet, I wouldn’t do that to you.” Allen flirted, winking at him. Taking in another drag, he blow it in Ivan’s face, letting him inhale the smoke. 

Ivan reacted by rolling his eyes and breathing in the smoke. “Oh hush. I bet you have a million girls in your phone.” He guessed that he was a player. His whole appearance came off that way. It was still appealing. Ivan tended to be attracted to things he couldn’t have.

Allen snorted at his reply. “Naw. I ain’t the one night stand kinda guy.” People always assumed that, but he wasn’t that type. He was no doubt a flirt, he loved making people blush and smile. But he wasn’t into having sex without any emotion or future interest attached.

“Really…?” Ivan asked a bit surprised, looking over at his face. Allen’s eyes become much more brighter than before. The amber stood out so much. The gold and copper, pretty colors that drew you in. 

“Yeah… If I fuck someone, I usually like to call them back the next day. Like to ask them to eat Denny’s with me the next morning.”

Both of them smirked and laughed, their vibes more relaxed and carefree. Maybe it was the weed, or their attractions to each other, or both. But they slowly started to joke and talk. 

“Did you just turn twenty-one by the way? Is that why you haven’t really seen a party like this?” He asked, curious even more. 

Having a shameful look, his eyes went to the ground. “I’m actually eighteen… I just have a fake ID…” 

“Oh my god, you a little baby. And you got a fake ID, you?” He asked, shocked to see that he owned one. Allen had one when he was underaged, but that was because he loved to go out and drink. He was surprised to find out that it might be something Ivan was into. “I thought you said you never really partied before? Why you got one?”

Laughing, he looked down at the table. There were a few beers on the table. “I… Like to drink. So I use it to buy boozes and drink at home.” 

It was true. While he wasn’t fond of going to bars due to anxiety, he liked to drink at home. He used to drink at home with his aunt and uncle without an issue. But since he moved out when he got a job and lived on his own, he had nowhere to supply the ‘small’ habit he got over the years. So getting a fake ID solved that problem. 

“I guess you ain’t as innocent as you come off, huh?” He joked, bumping him a bit on the side.

“I’m Russian, leave me alone.” Ivan laughed back, his head going on Allen’s shoulder again. Everything was ten times more funnier to him. Everything was transparent and yet brighter at the same time. Ivan lifted up his feet on the sofa to be more comfortable. He kept his head rested on Allen’s shoulder. His hand reached out for the blunt, wanting more. “Can I try again?”

The darker one chuckled while rubbing his side, liking the contact he had with Ivan. His hand went to grab the joint, lifting it up to his face. “Open up, bae.” 

Doing so, he put his lips around it, taking in a breath. Holding it in, he let it out slowly. The weird feeling went in his lungs, but it was replaced with pleasure. All the way down his body was a feeling of relaxation and only pleasure. It was as if pain didn’t exist, or anxiety, or nervous thoughts. Everything was like laying down on something warm and fuzzy. Everything around the room stood out still. The colors stayed bright, the music was still clear, the smell of drugs and cigarettes still strong. All his senses never before had been so heighten. But it wasn’t overwhelming surprisingly. His body could accept it all, since it felt so calm. 

Ivan watched Allen take another hit, looking at the smoke escape out of his full lips. The cloud of weed almost hid his face for a second. Witnessing him smoke, glancing at the fog leaving his body. It all added to his mysterious vibe. Like there was more to him under the smoke and mirrors. 

Taking his hand, he lightly touched his face. His fingers grazed his skin. It was so soft and clear. What perfect skin. The color dark, he hadn’t seen such a pretty light brown before. 

Allen smirked, but it was lazy due to the high. “You alright there?” He asked, seeing the different behavior. But he liked it, Ivan was starting to get more touchy. He wouldn’t complain about it. 'He’s so cute.’ Allen though, watching Ivan gush over his face. 

“Yeah… You just have a really nice face… Like really nice… It’s really pretty…” He told, being out of character. Ivan was never forward or the first to put his hands on someone else. But he felt carefree in the moment. He didn’t feel nervous as the tip of his finger played with Allen’s bottom lip. Anxiety was nonexistent. 

He started to get hyper focused on his lips. Everything else went away. All he could notice was his lips, and white teeth. He wanted to kiss them. He wanted to lean in and locked his lips with his. There was zero thoughts about Alfred. There was zero thoughts of texting him back. There were zero thoughts of calling his friend to ask him where he is. There was zero thoughts of what would happen after the high, or where he would be. The only thought that existed in his brain was to kiss him. The desire was real. 

Leaning in and pressing his lips against his, he gave in to his desires.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: aph-america


End file.
